I Will Always Protect You
by DieBuecherDiebin
Summary: Levi works as an agent for the Survey Corps branch of the government. He has a dangerous job, but insists that he doesn't need a bodyguard. However, when Erwin finds Jenna King, Levi can't help but want to give her a chance. After all, what's so bad about getting a little protection? (Modern AU, Levi x OC, past Levi x Petra) Don't know where this will go, so M to be safe.


**_Authors Note: Alright, I wasn't sure where I was going with this, so I made it OC x Levi, but since that isn't interesting enough, lets just throw in some past Levi x Petra. I reuse a storyline I established a while ago, and it happens to include Hetalia, so I really just had to add them in. I do not own you, or Attack on Titan, of Hetalia!_**

* * *

 _Slap._ Levi looked up from his mountain of paperwork at a stoic faced Erwin, then down at the manila folder that had landed on his already paper covered desk. He felt his eyebrow twitch a bit as the folder disrupted his perfectly organized piles, but he knew not to ignore something like this. He sat back, gesturing for Erwin to sit down, and steepled his fingers.

"What." he said in a flat voice, not really even a question, more like a statement. Erwin gave a small smile, and Levi's eyebrows furrowed together.

"I found a bodyguard for-"

"Shut up. We are not going down this road again Erwin." Levi interrupted, gray eyes flashing as he glared at the calm blond.

" _She_ is the best I have ever seen. I think she will be a good match for you." he replied, knowing that the fact that he had found a girl would grab Levi's attention. Levi scowled at him, and reluctantly grabbed the folder, opening it to scan the papers inside.

"Tch. What's so great about her." the raven haired man asked, closing the folder and placing it on his desk.

"You have the folder. Read for yourself." Erwin said, raising one heavy eyebrow.

"Tch. Why, when I could just ask you? Your answers would be much better than what I could read." Levi countered, leaning back again and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. But start with her branch. Who are the Hetalians?"

"Ah, yes. The Hetalians are a group of friends who all went to the same school and college together. It is a secretive program where security is valued above all else, so the only things anybody knows about it are what the attendees tell us. We know that it is a private, international program, where student who have shown prodigious talent in the academics, athletics, or arts starting from 6th grade are tagged. Throughout their 7th and most of their 8th grade years, a series of guidelines narrow down the playing field to some of the best and brightest students in a given country. This is of course allowed because the countries of the world all have the opportunity to enter the program, and if they don't agree, they aren't a part of it. In 8th grade they are chosen, usually one from each country, and they get sent a letter telling them that they made it. Since it is all expenses paid, including plane tickets, and housing near the school, they never have a decline. The kids go to the high school which is kept invisible to the world, and as long as they aren't expelled, they then go on to the college. The bottom line is, they are among the most gifted of their age group in the world, and _she_ was their mascot." Erwin finished, indicating the file.

Levi sat still for a moment, allowing the information to sink in. He had many questions, but he supposed he could ask _her._ He decided to move on to more important things.

"If they are all so gifted, then why does it say that _she_ has never killed anyone? Surely, in our line of work, especially as a bodyguard, it would be necessary." Erwin winced internally. He knew that this would be a valid sticking point that Levi would try to use to try and avoid having a guard.

"She said that since she refuses to ever kill a human, she has learned every other way of incapacitating them." Erwin responded, preparing for Levi's predictable next question.

"What is the best way she learned?" This time Erwin winced so that Levi could see as he remembered.

"It is remarkably effective, and I can personally vouch for that, as she demonstrated it on me. Apparently there is a nerve near the nape of your neck that if hit correctly, paralyses your entire body. She hit it with no trouble as we did a practice fight. Before I could even register where she had gone, I felt my limbs go numb. They caught me before I fell to the floor, but after that, I didn't move. I could still breathe, but I couldn't speak, and my eyes had limited motion. I am not ashamed to say that that moment was the scariest of my life. Never before have I ever felt so vulnerable. She hit the nerve again and my muscles relaxed. Then, it still took a minute for me to be able to stand." Erwin stopped talking, letting Levi form his next question, watching his gray eyes soften as if he was contemplating her as a choice.

"Give me a full explanation of her weapon preference." Erwin sighed, and prepared for another long episode of speaking.

"She likes guns, a lot, and assures me that she is a dead shot. But she prefers knives, and oddly enough, she mentioned fire as well. Something about how fire is alive, and you only need to befriend and respect it for it to obey you. She has a special lighter that she keeps on her at all times. It has different compartments that hold chemicals to make the fire do different things, and she can access it within seconds. She also keeps a couple of daggers and a knife strapped to her. You can't see them though. She hides them very well, despite them being easily accessible. I know this will be your next question, so I shall answer it now. She is very good at hand-to-hand combat. She is quick and smart, and she seemed to know what move I was going to make right before I made it. She has a unique fighting style. She told me that it combines techniques from all over the world, making it difficult to predict. I am confident that she would beat you as well."

Levi's eyes flared at that, and he met Erwin's cool blue stare with a storm raging in his.

"Tch. I need to meet her. Have her come to my office immediately." Erwin smiled, glad that he had finally succeeded in getting Levi the protection that his job required. He stood to leave, and just as he walked out of the office, he called back.

"She told me to tell you that she could beat you, and that that would get you to meet with her. She was right." He closed the door before Levi could throw anything at him and nodded to the girl sitting across the hall reading a pile of files. "You were right." he said as he walked off.

She smiled, and closed the folders, standing up and stretching before walking towards the door, preparing to knock.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: I hope you like this, and let me know if there are any dramatic things you would love to see, or if there are any moves you want Jenna to use on Levi. I have a headcanon that Levi, Petra, and Oulo are serious Whovians, and that Levi especially has a nerdy side, so I think I'm gonna have them all watch Doomsday together. Tehehe I am evil... Anyways, let me know what you think as feedback is always welcome!**_


End file.
